


getting to know you again

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Джагхед проводит свои вечера в кафе, заполняет страницами свою историю города и слушает Арчи всегда внимательно, всегда откладывая все дела и слегка подаваясь вперед. У них теперь иначе; сломанная дружба реанимируется со скоростью летящего на всех парах поезда, но все равно не дотягивает до того, как прежде.





	

**Author's Note:**

> просто небольшая зарисовка, едва ли несущая в себе что-то серьезнее, чем просто любовь к пейрингу. 
> 
> и да, автор комикс не читал, увы.

Огни в кафе Попс Чоклит Шоп зажигаются с легким дребезжанием, горят лилово-розовым и создают атмосферу уюта, куда Джагхеду Джонсу всегда приятно возвращаться. Колокольчик над дверью встречает посетителей, заблудших жителей Ривердейла, протяжным звоном, и Джагхеду этот звук привычен, он почти родной.   
Юноша кивком головы здоровается с владельцем, проходит к свободному столику справа — его привычному месту, за которым каждый вечер пишет главу за главой — и располагается, скидывая с себя куртку. В помещении тепло, пахнет смесью кетчупа и заваренного недавно кофе, а официант, молодой парень в сероватом переднике, дружелюбно общается с ребятами за столом в противоположном конце зала. Джагхед наблюдает за этим минуту, пока грузится ноутбук, и вдохновляется атмосферой этого места, быстро начиная набирать текст, пока поток мыслей еще льется.   
Джагхед просиживает почти все свои вечера за этим столиком; он всегда заказывает у Попа Тейта себе пару бургеров и черный кофе, который непременно горчит, и смотрит на страницу со своей историей Ривердейла. Джаг, в моменты, когда теряется мысль, подолгу глядит в окно, ищет там подсказки и зачастую видит Арчи еще только подступающим ко входу кафешки. Сейчас Джонс отвлечен, полностью захвачен написанием истории, чтобы отвлечься на окно.  
Когда в кафе заходит Арчи, о чем тут же оповещает колокольчик над дверью, в помещении будто становится светлее и ярче на несколько тонов розового и голубого. Эндрюс оглядывается по сторонам, ищет кого-то взглядом и, как и обычно не находя, идёт к столику Джагхеда. Он улыбается ярче неоновой вывески, здоровается хлопком по плечу и переворачивает все внутри Джага вновь, раз за разом.   
Джагхед улыбается уголками губ и совсем не обижается, когда Арчи подсаживается за столик спрашивая разрешения чисто символически, когда уже уселся и свалил свою сумку с формой на соседнее сидение у окна. Эндрюс смотрит внимательно, почти изучая взглядом, но не замечает ничего необычного, — в Джагхеде не меняется почти ничего, даже эта нелепого вида шапка с краями, вырезанными под корону.   
Арчи думает, что смотрит, но он не видит, и Джагхед благодарен этой его невнимательности. Проще не говорить, в этом плане он отчасти согласен с Бэтти.   
С Арчи рядом, отвлекающим, преисполненным информацией, которой нужно поделиться, Джагхед едва ли уделяет должное внимание написанию рассказа. Он просто сверлит взглядом последние строчки написанного предложения, думая о том, что они вышли отличными. Разумеется, после получаса разговоров и таких вот быстрых взглядов на написанное, Джонсу строчки кажутся глупыми и абсурдными. Как и всегда, когда долго в них вглядываться. Потому Джаг переводит взгляд, смотрит на друга и давит в себе эту волну тяжести — смотреть больно, будто вновь вырывают сердце.  
Арчи почти ярче солнца; улыбается так, что появляются ямочки, проводит ладонью по огненно-рыжим волосам и почти не слушает того, что говорит ему Джагхед. Он вдохновленно сообщает о своих продвижениях с Бетти, молчит о своих проблемах с мисс Гранди и намекает тонко, едва заметно о шершавости в их собственных отношениях, в их еще не до конца восстановившейся дружбе.   
Джагхед улыбается ему по доброму, как умеет; он выслушивает все его беды и даёт советы, бросает намёки как крошки, что всегда рад видеть Арчи на своей стороне. И Эндрюс почти сдерживает себя, почти сжимает кулаки, чтобы не протянуть ладонь через стол, чтобы не схватить бывшего лучшего друга за запястье, не потянуть на себя и забыть всю ту нелепую чепуху, что теперь их разделяет. Лучший друг. Арчи не знает, кто теперь ему Джагхед, но Эндрюс старается изо всех сил поступить правильно, вернуть, как было, совсем не понимая того, что теперь всегда будет иначе.   
Арчи чувствует вину, почти заламывает руки и совсем не смотрит на Джагхеда; поездка на 4 июля была важна, необходима им обоим, но испортить все всегда проще, нежели исправить.   
Арчи винит себя постоянно, — где-то на подсознательном уровне, почти не понимая этого, — за то, что сам разбил и сейчас собирает по крупицам, благо Джагхед никогда не был к нему жесток, помогает в этом, хоть и не должен. Арчи винит себя за то, что сам лично сломал все между ним и Джонсом, за то, что сам потом отступил и забыл извиниться за брошенный второпях отказ от поездки, которую они с Джагом готовили порядка двух недель кряду. Арчи портит и не знает, как именно разбираться с последствиями. Он практикует это почти с каждым из своих друзей, и Джаг даже не удивляется, — это одна из очаровательных сторон Эндрюса, которую Джагхед любит до безумия, которой готов прощать все раз за разом.  
Арчи замолкает на мгновение, смотрит на Джагхеда так, как смотрел раньше, до их разрушевшейся дружбы, с заботой и нежностью, что так захватывают дыхание Джонса.   
— Я искренне жалею, что не поехал тогда с тобой.   
Арчи старается говорить от сердца, взволнованно хмурит брови и заглядывает в глаза. Он одергивает себя в последний момент, потому что рука уже тянется через стол; он сжимает пальцы в кулак и надеется, что Джагхед движения не заметил. Эндрюсу кажется, будто его затягивает в пучину этих чувств, в эту трясину нескончаемых вины и сожаления, и оттого мягкая улыбка на губах Джагхеда почти выбивает дыхание, почти возвращает к жизни.   
— У тебя есть еще время наверстать упущенное следующим летом, знаешь ли, — Джаг переводит взгляд на ноутбук, вновь перечитывает последнее предложение и, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу, выделяет его и удаляет. — У меня все еще лежит план с картами и стикерами в подвале, так что не отчаивайся.   
Арчи на сказанное улыбается, делает глоток своего апельсинового сока и откидывается на спинку дивана. Возможно, как прежде не получится, но по новому тоже неплохо.


End file.
